Deadly Ringer (Part II)
Debrief Following her prison escape, Jaime is unable to convince anyone, including Oscar, of her true identity. Back in Ojai, Lisa tries to become Jaime Sommers, but the adrenalizine drug she is using to produce super-strength is slowly poisoning her. Credits Season 2, Episode 16 * Production Number: 45430 * Aired: February 9, 1977 * Written by: James D. Parriott * Directed by: Alan J. Levi Guest Stars * Don Porter - Dr. James Courtney * Warren Kemmerling - Warden Cooper * Katherine Helmond - Dr. Harkens * Ford Rainey - Jim Elgin * Martha Scott - Helen Elgin * Don Red Barry - Woody * John Zenda - Weber * Don Fenwick - Ohanian * Walt Davis - Trooper * Angela Hoffman - Jody * Billy Rittenbaugh - Arty * Jeffrey Whipple - Bill * Stacy O'Brien - Terry Quotes Helen: Jaime? Is that you? Lisa: Yes. I'm starving - I forgot to take my lunch today. Hi. (gives Helen a kiss) '''Helen': Hi, darling. Lisa: Is that Scotch Broth? Helen: Uh-huh. And grilled cheese sandwiches. Lisa: Mmmm. It's my favorite. I could eat a horse right now. Helen: Well, I know you can lift one. ---- Jaime: Plato! What happened? Rudy: The adrenalazine is breaking down chemically. It's becoming a poison. Plato's dead, and if you don't get to Ojai soon, Lisa will be too. ---- Helen: Jaime... Jaime: Oh, Mom... Helen: Is it really you this time? Oscar: Where is she, Helen? Helen: In the coach house. (to Jaime) She's so much like you. Rudy: Is she in pain? Helen: (nodding) I feel so awful, just like when Jaime was having her problems. Jaime: Mom... you're really worried about her, aren't you? Helen: It's so hard not to. If you could just see her... talk with her... (beat) you're not angry with me? Jaime: No. How could I be angry with you for loving somebody? Oscar: We're going to surround the coach house at the end of the road, but be careful. She's very dangerous. Jaime: Oscar, waitaminute. I wanna go in alone. Oscar: No way, Jaime. Jaime: Lisa doesn't need the treatment that I got at that storage depot. Now I know how that feels. She's a person, not some kind of a hunted animal. Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help her. Oscar: After what she's done to you? Why? Jaime: Because she doesn't know who she is anymore. She's frightened and confused and God knows I've been there. ---- Lisa: My name is Jaime. I'm Jaime Sommers. Jaime: No, I am Jaime. Your name is Lisa Galloway, and you need some help. Lisa: No!!! (smashes the kitchen table) See what I can do? I'm Jaime! Jaime: That was Jaime's favorite table. Now if you were her, you wouldn't have done that. ---- Jaime: Lisa, do you remember Plato, that little white rat? Well, he's dead. Lisa: So what? Jaime: Well, the adrenalazine did it! Lisa: I don't believe you! (throws a chest at Jaime, who dodges it) Jaime: Rudy says that it's breaking down and becoming a poison. That pain is the poison, Lisa. Can't you see you need help? Lisa: You just don't want me to live like you! Jaime: No. I want you to live like you. Lisa: I can't!! Jaime: Yes, you can! Your life is worth living. You don't need mine. Trivia * Lyrics to the song featured in this episode, appear here: Time_Changes_%28Lyrics%29 Nitpicks * After a rather mucky encounter with a quicksand bog, Jaime Sommers escapes from her pursuers by pushing a tree down across the bog, walking across it, then jumping over a small set of rapids. As might be expected, her clothes are covered with filth - until she starts running again. Somehow, her clothes have become miraculously clean. * When Jaime gets to the storage depot, she rips apart the lock on a call box to call Oscar Goldman. If you look carefully, her right hand has two small scabs on it. Lindsay Wagner might have those scabs - but not Jaime Sommers. * When Jaime is in the storage depot, surrounded by cops, Oscar arrives to talk to her. He, of course, thinks that she is Lisa Galloway. After attempting in vain to convince him that she is Jaime Sommers, she yells at him to whisper her a question without the bullhorn. This convinces him that she is indeed who she says she is. The big problem with that is - wouldn't bionic hearing be one of the things that Dr. Rudy Wells would've checked when he was testing Galloway? * Why does the bionic sound effect play while Lisa Galloway is writing the science quiz at super-speed on the chalkboard? The effects of adrenalizine should have no sound effects. * Wouldn't Jaime's students have noticed that Galloway's handwriting was different than what they were used to? * When Warden Cooper is heading toward the storage depot, the police officer driving him isn't wearing his hat. When they arrive at the storage depot, he suddenly is - but given the logistics of putting one of those hats on (with the strap at the back of the head, having to sit just so), it's highly unlikely that a) he would've had time, b) he would'be been able to put the hat on with only one hand, and c) he would've had the space inside the car. * When Jaime slams the gate on the two police officers that are going to grab her, you can clearly see that one of them loses his hat. However, in the next scene, he's still wearing it. Scenes Deleted In Syndication * There are a number of little scenes throughout the chase at the beginning of the episode that are cut out, including one where the guards release the dogs from their leashes and Jaime Sommers trips up while turning around to look. * The sequence where Helen Elgin takes lunch to Lisa Galloway in the living room, and has to bluff her way through the conversation about who was on the phone, has been completely removed. 216